1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of digital signal processing for the purpose of audio reproduction and manipulation. Particularly, the musical area of this field including professional disc jockey equipment such as dual compact disc players, and samplers as well as computer programs that allow for the manipulation of audio signals. This invention should be considered among all methods and systems for rearranging audio signals as they pertain to music.
2. Description of Prior Art
Creating alternate musical arrangements of and otherwise manipulating audio signals read from a compact disc has, to date, been achieved by computer programs or devices that complement a computer. This is unfavorable because it means that in order to manipulate the audio on a compact disc, one must first own a computer. Furthermore, computers require audio to be stored to memory first, then editing can only be performed on the audio in memory. This is limiting.
This invention pioneers a new way of arranging and otherwise manipulating digital audio that will change the way people look at their compact disc collections. What is most special about this invention is that it is not an advance in technology as much as it is an advance in music. This invention gives a new insight into music.
The objects and advantages of this invention are:
(a) to introduce a unique process of music forming that is efficient and yields excellent command of the audio encoded on a compact disc;
(b) to provide a low-cost construction that readily connects to a stereo amplifier and fosters the development of brilliant musical compositions; and
(c) to provide a format that induces and exercises the musical creativity of people and allows them to audition and otherwise transmit their own creative musical arrangements.
Further objects and advantages include whatever can conceivably be done with the music that is formed with and transmitted by this machine. For example, the music given by this machine can be used to complement a vocalist, fuel dance, or it may be fed back into the machine for further manipulation. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.